This invention relates to a light gauge sheet metal hanger connection. While the hanger connection of the present invention may be used in various wood building construction applications, one of its major applications is in post frame construction.
An example of post frame construction are pole barns which have a very short construction time period, and because of the rapid construction pace it is necessary that the hanger connectors be easy to install and fairly inexpensive. The basic configuration of a pole barn, large door openings and light weight material, make the structure a perfect candidate for uplift resistant hanger connectors of the present invention.